Sejino Haruki
'Character First Name' Haruki 'Character Last Name' Sejino 'IMVU Username' PunkM45t3rDr3w 'Nickname (optional)' None at the moment 'Age' 11 'Date of Birth' 3/19/194 'Gender' Male 'Ethnicity' Kirigakureian/white 'Height' 4'8" 'Weight' 87bs 'Blood Type' AB+ 'Occupation' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos' None at the moment 'Affiliation' Kirigakure 'Relationship Status' Single 'Personality' Haruki is a hot headed boy who thinks he is the best in the world and will fight tooth and nail to prove it. He is strong willed and aims to become the sage of the mist village. He does not let what people say stop him from following his dream. He is very protective of his friends and comardes. Not one to back down from a fight even if the odds argainst him. He is shy around girls and women since he has never had the chance to talk to them. A hot shot with the will of iron he will not give up on his dreams even if it means death. 'Behaviour' Haruki is an outspoken boy with a will of iron. He is not one to be discaourged easliy, protective of his family and friends he would gladly give up his own life to save others. His only dream is to become the Sage of the Hidden Mist and nothing will stop it. 'Nindo (optional)' 'Summoning' 'Bloodline/Clan' Sejino 'Ninja Class' Genin ' 'Element One Lighting 'Element Two' Fire 'Weapon of choice' 'Strengths' Ninjustu 'Weaknesses' Stammina 'Chakra colour' Yellow 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. Please allocate now: Kunai (cost 2 pieces):'''6 '''Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces):2 Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each):1 Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each):2 Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): 3 poisoned needles Total: 41 pieces 'Jutsu List' Transformation_Technique Clone_Technique Body_Replacement_Technique Rope_Escape_Technique Generic_Sealing_Technique Genjutsu 'Allies' Kirigakure 'Enemies' Kikyo Momato 'Background Information' Haruki was born on the misty morning of March 18th to two fishermen on the banks of a river outside of the village. Raised to be a fishermen, but his dreams was to join the academy and become a ninja then become the Saga of the Hidden Mist. He at the age of eight begged his parents to let him go join the academy and his parents not wanting him to grow up in the violent world of the ninja were scared to let him His parents know that saying no to him would not stop him. So at the age of 9 he was sent to Kiriagekure to his uncle’s to join the academy. Where he studied the art of the shinobi. Though he was not the top of his class this did not stop him from trying harder and harder. He got into a lot of fights with other students cause of his background. Haruki was not one to back down from a fight even when it was four on one; he fought till he was knocked out. After this he gained respect from most of the other boys in the class. Though he did not care for it, it did make him happy. Since he was from the Sejino clan he started to play with poisons and soon got the basics of poison making down. He had made some weak poisons, but he was been training and studding on how to make stronger and deadly ones for his future as a ninja. 'Roleplaying Library' NinRP 2.0 Academy Test. Kirigakure_Rp_207:_Academy_exam_Sejino_Haruki Spars and Battles: Casual Meetings or Events: Story Progression: Clan Specific: Training Roleplays Ninjutsu: Taijutsu: Genjutsu: Intelligence: Strength: Speed: Stamina: Hand Seals: 'Approved by:' A ghostly hand from the Phantom(Kihaku Sanada) A paw of the tiger ( Kirei Haruno) Read more Category:Retired